Pirate's Treasure
Pirate's Treasure is a quest in which you help the pirate Redbeard Frank obtain some Karamjan rum in return for the location of One-Eyed Hector's, his old captain's, treasure. Official description Walkthrough Bartered Hope Talk to Redbeard Frank, located at the end of the most north-eastern pier in Port Sarim. He talks about his old captain, One-Eyed Hector, who has a treasure buried somewhere and Frank is willing to help you find it. He wants you to get some karamjan rum before he'll tell you the location of the treasure though. Agree to help Frank, who will tell you where to acquire the rum he seeks: Musa Point. Walk down south on the docks to see three sailors, Captain Tobias, Seaman Lorris, and Seaman Thresnor. Talk to any one of these sailors to board the ship to Karamja for 30 coins (or for free if you have an activated ring of charos). Hide 'n' Smuggle On Karamja, make your way west towards the bar, marked by a beer glass icon on your map. Trade with the bartender, and buy one karamjan rum for 30 coins. Do not leave the island yet; if you do, the customs officer will take your rum away, since Asgarnia has banned the import of intoxicating spirits. Do not try to teleport off the island with the rum either, because the bottle will break in the process. Since you cannot leave the island without losing the rum, you must smuggle it off of Karamja. Head back east towards the pier, and go to the small house north-east of the pub. Speak to Luthas and ask him about the customs officer, and then ask him for a job. He'll want you to fill a crate of bananas outside his store. Agree to help him. Walk outside his store and then go west past the bar, then north into the banana plantation. Click on the banana trees to obtain bananas; you'll need 10. Go back to Luthas' house; on the right side of the house's entrance is a wooden crate. First, use your rum with the crate, then right click on the crate and choose "Fill Crate" to hide the rum with the bananas. Finally, speak to Luthas to get your payment. Now return to Port Sarim, either by using the lodestone or by taking the boat. To use the boat, speak to the customs officer. Let her search you, then pay 30 coins to go back to Port Sarim. Arr, Matey At Port Sarim, head for Gerrant's Fishy Business to the west, and grab the white apron off the north wall if do not have one already. Put on the apron and enter Wydin's Food Store just to the south. Try to enter the door that leads towards the back of the store. Wydin will tell you only employees can go there. Ask to work for him, and if you have your white apron on, he'll agree. Now enter the room and search the crate with the banana on top, twice, to get the rum. Go back and give the rum to Redbeard Frank. Frank gives you a key to a chest that is located in the Blue Moon Inn in Varrock. The inn is just north of the Varrock lodestone; enter the inn and go up the stairs. Look in the south-west room for a chest. Open it to obtain a pirate message. It will give you a clue to the treasure's location: Head to Falador with a spade. If you do not have one, there's a spawn point in Falador's estate agent building. Treasure Park In Falador park, stand on the bare dirt spot to the west of the Saradomin statue (Pictured left). Dig using your spade, and you will be interrupted by an angry gardener. Kill him and dig again in the same spot to get One-Eyed Hector's treasure chest. You must now simply open the chest and claim your reward! Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 2 quest points * A casket containing 450 coins, an emerald and a gold ring * Ability to use the payfare option to go to and from Karamja * You can now work for Luthas by filling the export crates with bananas, and be reimbursed with 30 coins for every crate you fill. * Required for completing Completion of Pirate's Treasure is required for the following: * Cabin Fever Transcript Trivia * When the quest was first released, the Karamja rum was tradeable and the bottles would not break if players tried to teleport. Some players simply bought a whole load of rum and sold it to players doing the quest, allowing them to skip a large part of it. When this was posted on fan forums, a Jagex developer saw it and the problem was soon corrected. * Upon completion of the quest the players adventurer's log will read: "I incurred the wrath of an angry gardener by digging up some treasure." * If you have completed Rum Deal, your character will offer Redbeard Frank Braindeath 'rum' instead of Karamjan rum, in which case Redbeard refuses immediately, calling it 'swill'. * In RuneScape Classic, the player had to dig the flowers behind the bench. bg:Pirate's Treasure de:Der Piratenschatz no:Pirate's Treasure es:Pirate's Treasure nl:Pirate's Treasure fi:Pirate's Treasure Category:Wikia Game Guides quests